Cato Sicarius
Summary Cato Sicarius is one of the greatest heroes of the Ultramarines. His titles are many – Captain of the 2nd Company, Master of the Watch, Knight Champion of Macragge, Grand Duke of Talassar and High Suzerain of Ultramar. Each reflects but a fraction of a lifetime’s diligent and exceptional service, not only to the Ultramarines Chapter, but to the realm of Ultramar itself. Born into one of Talassar’s ascendant seahouses, the young Sicarius began martial schooling as soon as he was old enough to grasp a sword – a tutelage only reinforced by his later induction into the Ultramarines. Though often arrogant, Sicarius earned many commendations and swiftly rose through the ranks. In the following decades, he served with distinction as both Sergeant of the Eighth and Company Champion before taking command of the 2nd Company. Sicarius rose to the challenge of leading the 2nd Company as he had to every other that had been set in his path. All Space Marines use lightning assaults, but Sicarius refined the strategy to near-perfection, often committing his forces to battle with only the briefest appraisal of the situation. As his tally of victories grew, Sicarius’ name became a byword for victory, a legend forged in the maelstrom of battle that is known far beyond the borders of Ultramar. In the waterfall caverns of Black Reach he cut down the Ork warlord Zanzag; upon Damnos he took revenge for a defeat that had rankled for twenty-five years by banishing a C’tan. Sicarius was also present for the defense of the awakening of Roboute Guilliman, and was chosen to accompany the Primarch to Holy Terra. It was a journey fraught with dangers, but it was the return trip that proved deadlier still. Yet in these dark times, Sicarius himself has been personally chosen as the bodyguard to the resurrected Roboute Guilliman, as the Primarch sees something in him that reminds him of a former Captain of the Ultramarines Legion, and wishes to tutor him to grow past his faults. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B Name: Cato Sicarius, Master of the Watch, Knight Champion of Macragge, Grand Duke of Talassar, High Suzerain of Ultramar Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Space Marine, Former Captain of the Ultramarines Chapter 2nd Company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical they eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them his Power Armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Weapon Mastery (Vast degree of experience with a vast number of different weapons, chief among them his Power Sword and Plasma Pistol), Energy Projection, Martial Arts (Among the most skilled hand-to-hand combatants in the entire Imperium), Matter Manipulation (Power weapons generate a field of energy around themselves that splits the bonds between matter, making it easier to break through targets), Plasma Manipulation (Via his Plasma Pistol), Durability Negation (Power weapons weaken the bonds of matter, making it easier to punch through armor), Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them), Telepathy (Marines can usually resist the whisperings of psykers and daemons to an extent), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human), Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against Chaos corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (The second strongest Astartes in the Ultramarines Chapter, second only to Chapter Master Marneus Calgar. Fought against and defeated the Daemon Prince M'kar. Killed the Daemon Prince Kor Megron, piercing his heart) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Astartes), likely FTL combat and reaction speed (Should be at least comparable, if not superior to the most skilled Space Marines, who can process information and react in nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (At least comparable to particularly strong Marine characters, such as Sol Ba'ken, who wrestled an alien beast as large and heavy as a tank) Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Can harm a Daemon Prince with his attacks) Durability: At least Small Planet level '(Endured a severe beating from th Daemon Prince Kor Megron) 'Stamina: Superhuman (Lesser Space Marines can fight for days without stop, with no need for food, drink, or sleep) Range: Extended Melee Range by himself and Weaponry, Hundreds of Meters with Firearms Standard Equipment: *'Combat Equipment' **'Talassarian Tempest Blade:' In combat, Cato Sicarius primarily wields the Talassarian Tempest Blade, an Artificer-crafted Power Sword forged on a broken isle of his homeworld of Talassar. **'Sicarius Plasma Pistol:' When not wielding his sword, Cato Sicarius employs the use of a Master-crafted, ancient pattern Plasma Pistol, to destroy his enemies from long-range. **'Mantle of the Suzerain:' To protect himself in combat, Cato Sicarius dons the Mantle of the Suzerain, a finely crafted Artificer Armour that provides a level of protection equivalent to that of a suit of Terminator Armour, and which incorporates pieces from the the original armor worn by the renowned Captain Orar, an Ultramarine captain from the days of the Horus Heresy. **'Sicarius' Helmet:'Complementing his Artificer armor, Cato Sicarius wears a personalized helmet adorned with the Valour Crest granted to him after the battle for Fort Telendrar. *'Honours' **'Aquila:' The Aquila is an Imperial Honour Badge shaped in the form of the Imperium's own crest that proclaims its wearer's great wisdom. It was awarded to Sicarius at the commencement of the Dantaro Campaign, which represented Sicarius' first action as Captain of the 2nd Company. **'Eternium Ultra:' There are few such revered relics in the Realm of Ultramar as these gardbarces. They mark Sicarius as the High Suzerain of Ultramar and defender of the eight systems of Ultramar. **'Imperial Laurel:' This Imperial Laurel was awarded to Sicarius in the wake of his service in the Crusat Minor planetstrike of 733.M41. **'Honorifica Valourum:' Awarded in recognition of exceptional bravery when fighting Orks during the Battle for Dyzanyr. **'Personal Heraldry:' Sicarius' left shoulder plate originally hails from an ancient suit of Mark II Crusade Pattern Power Armour worn by the Ultramarines Legion hero Captain Orar during the Great Scouring of the early 31st Millennium. The heraldry combines the Iron Halo, the Ultramarines Chapter icon and the golden Aquila that marks Sicarius as the Grand Duke of Talassar. **'The Valour Crest:' The right to bear a crest upon one's helmet in the Ultramarines Chapter must be earned through acts of near suicidal bravery. Sicarius won his crest during the nine-solar-day long battle for Fort Telendrar. The colours of the crest are those of the Ultramarran noble house from which Sicarius was recruited, countless decades ago. **'Victorex Alpha:' This honour, attached to Sicarius' combat skirt, was granted in recognition of his exceptional valour during the Siege of Rynneth V. Intelligence: Genius (Even regular Space Marines have enhanced intelligence and a great deal of implanted knowledge, and as former Captain of the Ultramarines 2nd Company, Cato Sicarius is one of the most renowned Astartes of his entire Chapter, second in authority only to Chapter Master Marneus Calgar and 1st Company Captain Severus Agemman. A natural-born warrior trained since infancy, having developed some skill in wrestling, sword-fighting and shooting by the age of 4, and by the age of 10 coming to easily outfight youths twice his age. Taught in the history, poetry and laws of the Imperium just as much as he was trained in battle. Holds many centuries of experience as an Astartes, and has led the Ultramarines to numerous victories. Was lost to the Warp, but managed to survive within and eventually return to Realspace) Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery CatoSicarius.png CatoArmour.png CatoHelmet.png CatoBlade.png CatoGun.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Imperium of Man Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5